In the evening
by Leu de Nox
Summary: Was man alles aus einem unangenehmen Abend machen kann... slash; SS/LM R/R plz


_Disclaimer:_ Alles, alles der guten JKR

Inhalt: Was man alles so aus einem unangenehmen Abend machen kann…

Warnigs: Slashig *hrhr* LM/SS  (& alles total unverständlich - mal wieder...)

**In the evening**

Lucius Malfoy stolperte durch die wabernde Dunkelheit des fünften Stockes von Hogwarts. Das blasse Mondlicht, das durch die spärlichen Fenster fiel, spendete ihm kaum Licht um irgendetwas klar erkennen zu können. Seine Beine drohten ihm immer wieder wegzuknicken, kalter Schweiß perlte ihm auf der Stirn und der schmächtige Körper von Severus lastete zusätzlich auf seinen Schultern.

Er verfluchte ihn, wünschte ihn zum Teufel, ihn und sich gleich mit. Was musste sich dieser Trottel auch in Angelegenheiten mischen die ihn einen feuchten Dreck angehen und warum musste Lucius sich nur für ihn verantwortlich fühlen? Warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald liegen lassen, nachdem der dunkle Lord Severus den Crucatius-Fluch auferlegt hatte? Sollte ihm doch recht sein, wenn er ihn endlich loshätte.

Im Nachhinein wunderte sicht Lucius später, warum er keine Menschenseele ihm Schloss angetroffen hatte, nicht mal einen Geist oder gar Mrs. Norris. Fast, als ob es ausgestorben wäre.

Ihm erschien es als wäre er eine Ewigkeit, mit Severus auf dem Rücken, gelaufen, als er endlich die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten erreichte. Er überprüfte vorsorglich, ob sich gerade irgendein Vertrauensschüler ein Bad genehmigte, dann keuchte er "Nixenschuppen", die Tür schwang auf und Lucius fiel samt Severus ihn das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. 

  Er klatschte hart auf den glatten Marmorboden auf als ihm seine Beine nicht länger gehorchen wollten. Severus rollte von seinem Rücken und blieb als lebloses, schwarzes Bündel neben Lucius liegen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick gab sich Lucius der schweren Mattigkeit hin die seinen Körper wie das Blut seine Venen durchflutete, spürte die Kälte des Bodens auf seinen glühenden Wangen, das schmerzhafte Klopfen seines Herz in der Brust. Er hörte wie die Tür langsam zu glitt und mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fiel. Er stütze sich mühsam auf seine Arme und richtete sich auf. Jeder einzelne seiner Muskel schrie gegen diese Bewegung an, befahl ihm sich wieder hinzulegen, egal wo, nur ausruhen. Doch er folgte diesen stummen Schreien nicht. Er kroch zurück zur Türe, schob den Riegel mit bebenden Händen vor und auf den Knien rutschend, glitt er zu dem leblosen Körper Severus zurück.

Er packte ihn am Kragen und schleifte ihn zu der Swimmingpoolartigen Badewanne in der Mitte. Er hievte Severus soweit hoch bis sein Kopf über dem Rand der Badewanne hing.

  Lucius schnappte sich die Handbrause, drehte sie auf und hielt sie über den schwarzen Schopf von Severus. Das türkisfarbene Wasser lief in Rinnen an seinen Haarsträhnen hinab, seine schwarzen Wimpern und seine blutleeren Lippen wurden von dem Lavendelduftenden Wasser benetz. 

Ein kalter Schauer lief Lucius den Rücken hinab. Seit Severus von dem Crucatius- Fluch befreit wurde hatte er keine Regung gezeigt, hätte Lucius nicht seinen flachen Atem festgestellt, hätte er genauso gut Tod sein können. 

Plötzlich hörte man in das Rauschen und plätschern des Wasser ein leises würgen. Kurz drauf folgte ein schepperndes Husten und das Wasser in der Wanne nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an.

Lucius knallte die Brause unsanft in die Badewanne, packte Severus an den Schultern und zog ihn zurück.

  Wasser tropfte ihm auf die Hände, bahnte sich einen wellenförmigen Weg an seinem Arm hinab. Die Farbe von Schnee erschien ihm vergleich zu Severus Hautfarbe wie ein dreckiger Grauton. Wassertropen perlten sich an seinem Gesicht ab, seine Lippen waren von Blut getränkt und feine Rinnen des roten Lebenssafts liefen an seinen Mundwinkeln hinab.

Er sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und abermals ergoss sich ein Schwall Blut auf seine Hände. Er lehnte sich röchelnd an den Stein, es hörte sich an als habe er Glasscherben in seinen Lungen.

Lucius merkte nicht, dass er mit entsetztem Blick auf die vielen Blutflecke am einst weißen Marmorboden starrte.  Nach einer Ewigkeit des Schweigens zwischen den beiden, öffnete Severus schließlich die nachtschwarzen Augen und sah Lucius. Sie hatten jegliche Leere und Klarheit verloren und wurden von einem Schleier des Schmerzes überschattet.

"Das… das ist also der Crucatius-Fluch", brachte er schließlich röchelnd hervor, bevor er sich unter einem erneuten Hustenanfall zusammenkrümmte.

Lucius Augenbrauen zogen sich wie Gewitterwolken zusammen. "Dir wird es bald vergehen so leicht darüber zu reden, glaub mir", flüsterte er bedrohlich.

  Severus Husten verwandelte sich in ein raues Lachen. Lucius Hände schossen vor und packten ihn grob an den Schultern. "Warum zum Teufel hast du dich eingemischt? Er hätte mich ganz alleine bestraft", zischte er und seine Finger bohrten sich tief in Severus Fleisch. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen nahm sichtbar zu. Er versuchte Lucius unsanften Griff abzuschütteln, was ihm aber aufs herzlichste Misslang.

"Sei nicht so dumm", presste er schließlich hervor. "Er hätte dich umgebracht wen ich nicht eingeschritten wäre" "Deine Fürsorge ist reizend Severus", sagte Lucius ölig. Sein Griff lockerte, doch löste sich nicht.

  "Du hast mich vor versammelter Mannschaft blamiert", fauchte er. Ein fast belustigtes Lächeln überzog Severus weiße Züge. "Aah, dem großen Lucius ist seine Ehre natürlich wichtiger als sein Leben, schön zu wissen", fügte er knurrend hinzu und schafft es endlich Lucius abzuschütteln. "Dann brauch ich ja das nächste Mal nicht meinen Kopf für dich hinzu halten" "Ich habe dich auch nie darum gebeten", fuhr in Lucius unwirsch an. 

Er stand auf, ging zu der knustvollen Korallenkommode und nahm ein Handtuch heraus. "Heute Nacht sind wegen meiner Unachtsamkeit zwei Todesesser von Auroren getötet worden", sagte er finster und blickte mit kalten Augen auf das Handtuch, "und es wären die Konsequenzen gewesen, die ich hätte tragen müssen"

  Hinter ihm begann Severus scheppernd zu husten, doch es hörte sich viel mehr nach einem Lachen an. "Du hattest mit der ganzen Sache doch nicht das mindeste zu tun", fuhr er ihn an, "Du hast doch gar nichts getan" "Ja, aber das weiß der Lord ja schließlich nicht", sagte Severus, beinahe herausfordernd. Lucius sagte nichts, drehte sich auch nicht um. 

  "Hättest du die Schuld alleine getragen, dann hätte er dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht" Lucius flog eine hämische Bemerkung auf die Zunge, die es aber nicht über seine Lippen schaffte. "Hätte ich diesen Fehler gemacht, da bin ich sicher, hätte er mich lediglich einige Minuten unter dem Crucatius-Fluch gehalten, aber nicht getötet", fuhr Severus fort. "Du bist schon zu lange einer seiner Anhänger Lucius, du weißt um die Gefahr eurer Einsätze, aber ich", er stieß die Luft schnauben aus, worauf sofort ein dumpfes Husten folgte, "aber ich bin ein neues Mitglied, weiß wohl um die Gefahr, aber ich kann sie noch nicht wirklich einschätzen", Severus seufzte. "Von dir hingegen erwartet er so etwas. Wen man es genau nimmt…", ein raues Lachen ertönte, "…hab ich dir dein unnützes Leben gerettet" Lucius schnaubte. "Und jetzt? Erwartest du von mir dass ich mich bedanke?" Severus lachte leise. "Ich glaube, kein Mensch wird es je erleben, dass _du dich bei jemand bedankst" _

Lucius presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Dieser Fluch hätte dich beinahe umgebracht", sagte er zähneknirschend und drehte sich um. Severus lehnte mit einem halb gequälten Lächeln an der Badewanne und blickte Lucius aus leeren Augen entgegen. "Nette Vorstellung, oder?" Er begann kraftlos in seinem Umhang nach etwas zu suchen.

  "Für mich wäre der Tod keine Bestrafung, Lucius, nicht im Geringsten"

  "Was?" 

Severus hielt in seiner Suche kurz inne und sah Lucius an. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war abgeklungen, und Lucius erkannte in ihnen etwas, was er nicht einordnen konnte. Entschlossenheit? Bitterkeit? 

"Ich führe kein so geordnetes Leben wie du Lucius", sagte er leise, "Ich habe keine Verehrer die um ich herumwuseln, ich habe keine Eltern, mit denen ich prahlen und die Lehrer bestechen kann, ich habe keine Bodygards die für mich den Kopf hinhalten wen es einmal brenzlig wird und ich habe niemanden", ein süffisantes Lächeln überflog seine Züge, "der mir Nachts das Bett wärmt" Lucius Wangen wurden warm. Er wusste, dass Severus auf seine Schäferstündchen mit Narcissa anspielte. 

  Offensichtlich hatte Severus gefunden, was er suchte, denn er hob eine kleine Phiole mit einer smaragdgrünen Flüssigkeit ins Licht. "Nein… es wäre keine Bestrafung…", flüsterte er und betrachtete das Fläschchen nachdenklich. Dann entkorkte er sie und setzte zum trinken an. In Lucius keimte ein grauenvoller Verdacht auf, er stürzte auf Severus, das Handtuch immer noch in einer Hand, packte Severus Handgelenk, so dass es ihm unmöglich war die Phiole zum Mund zu führen. 

Severus starrte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an. "Was soll das?", herrschte er ihn an. "Das ist doch Gift, oder?", schnaufte Lucius, "Irgend so ein Zeugs, das du immer im Kerker braust, hab' ich Recht?" Severus starrte ihn weiter an als er plötzlich ein kratzendes Lachen ausstieß. "Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass ich mich umbringe?", er löste mit einer leicht Anmutenden Bewegung Lucius Hand von sich.

  "Ich muss mich ja wirklich entsetzlich anhören wenn du auf so etwas kommst", er lächelte dünn. "Dieser Trank ist ein kleiner, aber wirksamer Heilzauber, der innere Verletzungen verschwinden lässt und die angeschlagenen Nerven beruhigt" Er prostete Lucius zu, immer noch lächelnd, und kippte den Inhalt auf einmal herunter. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Lucius sah mit geweiteten Augen zu, wie langsam aber stetig das bisschen Farbe in Severus Gesicht zurück kehrte, sein rasselnder Atem wieder gleichmäßiger wurde.

  Lucius schluckte trocken.

"Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht dich umzubringen?", fragte er tonlos. Severus dunkle Augen öffneten sich wieder und glitzerten ihn an. Keine Regung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht als er sprach. "Ja, das habe ich", sagte er erschreckend gleichgültig. Severus lächelte angesichts des blassen Gesichtes Lucius. "Warum so entsetzt Lucius? Du bist doch sonst nicht so besorgt wen es um meine Person geht" Lucius biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Severus seufzte. "Selbst wenn ich abkratzen würde, glaub mir, nicht einmal meine Eltern würden eine Träne für mich vergeuden" Er lächelte grotesk. "Es würde niemanden kümmern… Merlin! Jetzt verfalle ich auch noch in Selbstmitleid!" Ein dünnes Lachen hallte durch den Raum.

Lucius Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, so dass sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete. Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Einzelne Strähnen seines silberblonden Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht und spalteten seinen Blick auf Severus.

Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und wischt sanft das Blut um Severus Mund weg. Er musste zugeben, dass er von Seitens Severus Protest erwartet hatte, doch dieser tat nichts, sondern starrte mit leerem Blick an Lucius vorbei und ließ es geschehen.

  Lucius Augen ruhten auf dem starr blickenden Severus. Er konnte das getrocknete Blut auf seinen Lippen sehen, die Porzellanweiße Haut, die wie eine weiche Schneelandschaft auf seinem ganzen Körper lag, die strähnigen, rabenschwarzen Haare die ihm ins Gesicht fielen und es umrahmten. Der Geruch von Rauch und Kräutern drang Lucius in die Nase und schien den kleinsten Winkel seines Empfindens zu erreichen.  

  "Vielleicht würde ich nicht weinen, aber es wäre mir auch nicht egal wen du stirbst"

Severus schreckte hoch. Ein irritierter Blick traf Lucius. "Bitte?"

Lucius versuchte angestrengt nicht zu blinzeln als er in Severus tiefschwarze Augen blickte. 

Er kniete sich hin und stemmte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand neben Severus Kopf ab. Er konnte den warmen Atem von ihm auf seinem Gesicht spüren, der Abstand zwischen den beiden hatte sich auf eine Handbreit verringert.

  "Ich sagte, dass es Schade wäre, wenn du diese Welt verlassen würdest"

Lucius Hand wanderte hinunter zu Severus Nacken. Das schwarze Haar war strähnig, doch rann es Lucius wie Seide durch die Finger. Seine andere Hand platzierte sich nahe an der Hüfte von Severus auf dem Boden. Er lehnte sein ganzes Gewicht ein wenig nach vorne, so dass er nun kniend und fast auf Severus saß. 

In der Stille die nun herrschte hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören. 

Lucius Nase berührte die kalte, weiche von Severus. 

  "Lucius, was…?"

Severus Kehle entrang ein erstickendes Keuchen als Lucius ihm plötzlich, gerade einmal die Andeutung eines Kusses, auf die Lippen hauchte. Er leckte sich über den Mund. Der süße, bleierne Geschmack von Blut legte sich auf seiner Zunge nieder, doch da war noch etwas anderes außer dem Blut, etwas was Lucius nicht einordnen konnte, etwas aromatisches, Herbes.

Severus dem diese Berührung unbekannt war, lehnte den Kopf zurück um sich von Lucius zu entfernen. Doch dessen Hand glitt einfach zu Severus Nacken und schob ihn wieder nach vorne. Er drückte seine Lippen sanft, doch bestimmt auf die von Severus. Sein Denken schaltete sich vollkommen ab, Lucius wusste das das hier falsch war, vielleicht sogar verboten, doch das war es ja, was die ganze Sache interessant machte und Severus Widerwillen stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Severus Hände legten sich auf Lucius Arm und Brust, wollten ihn von sich weg schieben, diese ungewohnte Zärtlichkeit zu beenden.

Doch Lucius dachte nicht daran, diesem Widerstand nach zugeben. Seine Hand schlang sich um die Hüfte von Severus und drückte ihn an sich. Severus entglitt ein kleines Ächzen, Lucius nutze diese Gelegenheit aus und schob seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle von Severus.   

Und da war es wieder; dieses herbe Aroma, dieses Widersprüchliche in sich. Lucius erkunde ungeniert jeden noch so kleinen Winkel von Severus Mund, nahm den Geschmack von ihm in sich auf, versank in dieser unbeschreiblichen Sinnlichkeit des Kusses. 

Lucius spürte wie Severus Körper unter ihm sich langsam entspannte, die Steife und der Widerstand von ihm abfielen, er sich dieser Zuwendung hingab. Severus Arme schlangen sich vorsichtig um seinen Rücken, festigten die zarte Umarmung und er begann, den anfangs Unbeliebsamen Kuss scheu zu erwidern. Lucius Herz fing an unerbittlich gegen seine Brust zu schlagen, ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, als Severus Zunge sich mit seiner vereinigte. 

Er drückte Severus mit sanfter Gewalt weiter an sich. Er konnte durch den dünnen Stoff das Schlagen seines Herzens fühlen, die Wärme die von ihm ausging, eine Wärme die Lucius einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

  Plötzlich unterbrach er alles bis dahin aufgebaute, seine Lippen berührten immer noch die von Severus. Er sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild in seinen dunklen Augen verbogen wieder, sah die röte seiner Wangen, das glänzen seiner Augen darin

  "Sieh das als Dankeschön für mein Leben an", raunte er ihm zu und dann drückte er ihn mit sanfter Bestimmung zu Boden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:                                                                                                                        

Kann man dat jetzt eine slash-Story nennen, oder ist das lediglich angehaucht von slash? Würde mich mal interessieren ^^                                                                

Ähm, nun ja… das ist meine erste Geschichte wo so etwas wie slash vorkommt, ich hatte keinen Betaleser, also köpft mich bitte nicht gleich! *hinterPCduck*  

Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich trotzdem ^.^*


End file.
